555-MIAMI
Hi guys and gals of the internet, this is a site where many of you share creepypastas and stories, and I’d like to share mine. Let me introduce myself, my name is James, I’m 27 years old and I live in Orlando, Florida. It’s a nice city, but a dangerous one too. Recently I’ve applied for a job as a Janitor. Nothing spectacular, I just needed money so I can buy a better car, eventually a better PC to play games on. And I asked one of my friends if he knew any fast-paced games you need reflexes to play, I really liked those. Like Audiosurf and such. He asked me if I knew the game ‘Hotline Miami’ (which I obviously didn’t). He then showed me the gameplay, and told me the basic story, It’s set in a 1980’s Miami during a war with Russia, where you go around killing Russian mobsters. Saw the gameplay and it looked tricky, and damn fun. After I came home from work, I went on to Steam to find the game. It was on sale and relatively cheap, so I bought it and installed it. After a few minutes I began playing it. The tutorial was short and to-the-point. There weren’t many controls in the game, just move, target, hit and throw. The game had this 8-bit 2D art style which I liked. Though I found it a bit funny that the blood textures were more high-res than the people I was killing. I can write several paragraphs of my wonder of the game, but I need to add in the other factor, too. During one of the latter levels, the one where after you kill everyone the cops show up so you have to dodge them or fight them, but it was hard to do so. Halfway through me trying to be some retro Sam Fisher, my home phone in the hallway rang. I didn’t find it odd at the time, since it’s usually my dad asking for help or wanting to chat. I paused the game and went and answered it. It was… weird to say the least. When I picked up I called with hello. There wasn’t a response, just a faint buzz and a very slight breathe. It was a bit weird, but I shrugged it off, and went back to playing. Few minutes later, I quit the game and turned off the PC and went to sleep. Next day, I had a day off, and around 18:00 I was playing the 12th level. It was called Trauma I think. I remember it because it was technically a stealth section. I needed to escape the hospital and hide from the guards. On the second part of the level, I got another home phone call. I paused, went into the hallway and asked is anyone there. The same buzz is there, and I lost my shit a bit and frantically asked if this is a prank. The latter scared the shit out of me. ‘No’. was a response to a lady robot like voice, similar to the one on the answering machines from the 80’s-90’s. I asked what she wanted. This is the response. “We need your janitor expertise. There was a mess left by a reckless party. We expect you at 19:25 on 58th Graham Ave. Make sure to be discreet!” I lost it. I didn’t know if to laugh, or to run. I sat back, laughing my sanity off and a few short minutes later the doorbell rang. I went out and made sure to grab my bat, just in case. It was a parcel delivery man. He had a package for me, I signed and asked if I had to pay, he said no. I took the small box and went inside, and put it on my coffee table. I opened it and then I definitely thought that this was my friend pranking me. Inside of it there was a pig mask, similar to the game’s Aubery, a blueprint map of a large house, and a loaded gun. I closed the box, and threw it in the fucking bin. I made sure to unload the gun, and keep it for myself. I closed the game, turned off the PC, and went to sleep. The next day I grabbed my keys, hopped in my car and bolted to my friends place. I marched through the front door, angrily asking him if he sent those items, and if it was him talking to me. He said no, and I could see the fear in his eyes. I didn’t want to hurt him, I just wanted answers. He assured me it wasn’t him, and showed me the proof (the fact he wasn’t even home last night or the fact he hasn’t bought anything online in months). I believed him, and apologized. He understood and I went back home. Weeks passed. The phone kept ringing. It kept ringing. It annoyed me. So goddamn much. I’m writing this a week after what happened. Last night I couldn’t take it, answered the phone, grabbed the mask out of the bin and went to wherever this bitch wanted. Reading the newspaper now; “Masked maniac murders 38 Russian mobsters in cold blood, police puzzled” Apparently a camera saw my doing, but yeah. I did that. I guess there’s no turning back now. The phone’s ringing again. I got to make sure to be discreet. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Real Life